


Dunya Gets Drunk

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Dunya tries alcohol. It does not go very well. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Alessa belongs to soo-duskhill on tumblr.





	Dunya Gets Drunk

Upon walking into this dirty, dingy, smelly place, Dunya immediately decided that she did not like it. At all. She wrinkled her nose as her nose was assaulted by the stench of alcohol, vomit, and human body odour all mixed together. But Alessa had convinced her (by trying to deter her from it) to try this strange human beverage.

"Barkeep," said Dunya, hopping up onto one of the bar stools. "I would like an alcoholic beverage. Please." The man behind the bar raised an eyebrow as he cleaned out a glass.

"Are you sure you're old enough to be drinkin'?" he asked.

"Yes," said Dunya, resisting the urge to add that she was centuries older than even the oldest human on this miserable planet. But Alessa had informed her that boasting about her true self would have her locked up in a loony bin at least. So Dunya kept her mouth shut about that.

"Hmm, I dunno," said the barkeep. "I'm gonna need to see some ID."

Fortunately, Dunya had come prepared, and pulled the card out of her wallet. It had her photo on it, as well as several other details including her age. The age displayed on her card was incorrect, but not for the usual reason. Dunya hadn't been 21 in... oh, such a very long time.

"Alright," said the barkeep, handing the card back to her after scrutinising it and glancing between Dunya and the picture on the card. "What are you havin'?"

"Uhh..." To her dismay, Dunya realised that she had neglected to memorise just what Alessa had been drinking. It had started with a v... "Do you have a menu?"

The barkeep chuckled and stepped aside, displaying a row of glass bottles filled with various liquids. Dunya wondered which one of these would taste the best. Perhaps she should try them all.

"I am feeling in the mood to experiment," said Dunya. "I would like to sample all of your beverages. Please." She always forgot her manners until the last second. The barkeep raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, if you're sure you can pay for it," said the barkeep, taking the first bottle and a clean glass. Dunya recognised this as wine from when she'd spent time at the winery trying to see what Sangordah had seen in the baroness (and, honestly, she still couldn't see it).

"I am a member of the Dark Core corporation," said Dunya. "I have plenty of money." Had she been paying attention, she would have seen the gleam of greed in the barkeep's eyes. But Dunya was far more interested in sampling this type of wine. It tasted alright, but not anything near as good as that produced by the Silverglade winery. Dunya decided not to say this, however, wanting to avoid causing a ruckus if at all possible. The baroness had already yelled at her enough when she'd innocently asked if all wines weren't the same. Humans could be so sensitive about their crushed grapes.

The barkeep continued to pour out drinks for Dunya, and the reborn demon found herself becoming more and more fuzzy-headed. The room seemed to be spinning, and the alcohol began to taste good. But there was still one in a short glass that made Dunya cough and pull faces that must have been amusing if the barkeep's laughter was anything to go by. It made her chest burn, and Dunya gulped down the next beverage to ease the burn. Her body started to feel hot, and she took her jacket off. Some people gasped and muttered about her tattoo (which was really more of a birthmark), but Dunya ignored them. Many humans had strange tattoos, it wasn't so strange that she had a 'tattoo' of Garnok on her upper arm which had tentacles snaking down to halfway down her forearm. It grew as she grew more powerful.

At some point, the door opened, letting in cool night air, and a red-haired girl took her hat off and hung it and her coat on the coat rack beside the front door.

"Alesha!" Dunya slurred, spinning on her stool to greet her girlfriend, and Alessa sighed and gave her girlfriend a smile.

"Dunya, what are you doing?" asked Alessa, walking up to the bar and leaning against it. Dunya leaned towards her to stroke Alessa's hair.

"Pretty hair," Dunya murmured. She leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend, and Alessa pushed her away after getting sick of the slobbery, alcohol-filled kisses.

"How drunk are you?" asked Alessa.

"What'sh drunk?" Dunya slurred, swaying on her seat. Alessa sighed and turned to the barkeep.

"I thought it was your job to keep patrons from getting this drunk," said Alessa.

"That's bad for business," said the barkeep. Alessa's hands curled into fists. He'd taken advantage of her girlfriend. If Dunya wasn't completely smashed, she'd have more than a few things to say to the barkeep. Maybe she still would once she was sober again.

"Come on, Dunya, let's go home," said Alessa, reaching for her girlfriend.

"Nuh!" said Dunya, and leaned backwards. Then, suddenly, she began to flail her arms and Alessa had to quickly grab her girlfriend as Dunya fell. Alessa lowered her to the ground, and Dunya giggled and stroked Alessa's hair. Then, as Alessa knelt with her knees on either side of Dunya's legs, Dunya pulled Alessa down to kiss her. But Alessa soon pulled away and grabbed Dunya's hands.

"Come on, let's get up, the floor is gross," said Alessa. Dunya looked around, and frowned.

"Yer right," said Dunya, and allowed Alessa to help her up. She stood leaning on her girlfriend, closing her eyes and burying her head in Alessa's chest. The world was spinning, and she felt...

"Get her outside before she makes a mess of the floor," said the barkeep, but it was too late.

"Like it can get any more disgusting," said Alessa, grimacing as she realised that some of it had landed on her hair and shoes.

"You poisoned me!" Dunya raged, lunging at the barkeep.

"Come on, dear, let's just go home," said Alessa, grabbing her hat and coat off the coat rack before stepping outside into the cool night air.

"I feel ill," said Dunya, leaning on Alessa as her girlfriend walked her at a stumbling pace back to where the horses were tied up at a grazing post. Copperclash nickered at his master in concern, and Dunya tried to hug his head but only succeeded in nearly putting her fingers in his nose and eyes. Fortunately, he had outgrown his snapping phase and knew better than to suddenly pull away.

"Copperclash, our master has been..."

"Poisoned!" Dunya finished, holding up a finger and nearly falling over at the grand gesture.

"...yes, that," said Alessa. "So you have to be very careful on the ride home, okay?" Copperclash seemed to understand, and Alessa helped her girlfriend into the saddle and wished for some rope to tie her girlfriend to the horse. At least then, she wouldn't have to worry quite so much about Dunya falling off and cracking her head open on the cobblestones. Dunya would heal quickly, of course, but Alessa still didn't want her to be hurt.

It was a long and nerve-wracking ride home, but finally, Alessa dismounted her horse at the inn and helped Dunya off of Copperclash. The poor Dark Horse had been the unfortunate victim of Dunya's rapidly-escalating 'illness', but Alessa wanted to get her girlfriend showered and in bed first. Sleeping might not be the quickest way to sober up, but at least Dunya couldn't hurt herself in her sleep.

Dunya was quite giggly and flirty in the shower, but Alessa managed to get her showered and changed into clean pyjamas without too much trouble. Getting her into bed, however, was the next challenge.

"I'm not tired!" Dunya whined, trying to get back out of bed after Alessa had tucked her in.

"You need sleep, dear, you'll feel much better when you wake up," said Alessa, pushing her back down.

"Nuuuuh," Dunya whined, and huffed when Alessa laid down on top of her. Then, she smiled. "Y'know, if we cuddled, I'd probably fall asleep faster."

"I'm not taking advantage of you while you're drunk," said Alessa. "Now shh, sleep, my little demon."

"Not tired," said Dunya. Alessa sighed.

But as soon as she closed her eyes, Dunya quickly began snoring. Loudly. Alessa cringed at the noise, but left the room and hurried over to Copperclash.

"Sorry that took so long, our master is quite the handsy drunk," said Alessa. Copperclash nickered, shaking his head. He clearly was not a fan of having stinking vomit stuck in his fur and mane. "I know, I know, let's get you cleaned up."

Alessa led Copperclash over to the wash stall in the stable, and started washing him down. Though his skin steamed as cold water came into contact with hot Dark Horse, the mess was quickly washed off and Copperclash seemed pleased to be getting clean. He arched his neck and lifted his tail, and didn't even mind getting his hooves thoroughly cleaned out.

Normally, Alessa wouldn't clean a horse so diligently, but Copperclash was different. He was her master's mount, after all, so he should be as elegant and beautiful as his master, as well as dignified. Not that Dunya looked or sounded very dignified at the moment, snoring loud enough to shake the rafters as she slept off the alcohol. That was the real reason for Alessa being so thorough with Copperclash's cleaning, so that she could avoid her girlfriend's loud snores.

Alessa felt a little bad about sleeping in the stable that night, but honestly, nobody could have slept in the same building as that snoring. She felt a little sorry about everyone else staying in the inn. But she slept peacefully, with only the sounds of the horses below her.

Dunya had stopped snoring by the time Alessa entered the room the next morning to close the curtains and ensure that the room was dim. But she was still asleep. Alessa got a jug of water and a glass, and sat by Dunya's bed to wait.

At last, Dunya opened her eyes and immediately groaned, sliding beneath the covers as pain started thumping in her head. Her skin felt dry, her mouth was dry and tasted awful, and her stomach felt wrong.

"Come on," said Alessa quietly, taking the covers off of her girlfriend. Dunya glared at her, then winced as the pounding in her head increased.

"What is this affliction?" asked Dunya.

"It's called a hangover, dear," said Alessa, pouring her girlfriend a glass of water and helping her sit up so she could drink. "It's what happens after you get drunk."

"I don't like this," said Dunya. "I feel weak and ill. I will burn that bar to the ground."

"I know," Alessa cooed, giving her some more water. "I'll get you some pain killers too, and I'll give you some food when you're feeling up to it." Dunya's stomach spasmed uncomfortably at the thought of food, and she shuddered.

"Not yet," said Dunya. "Thank you for looking after me."

"I would even if it wasn't my job," said Alessa. "Because I love you. Now, have some more water and you can sleep it off if you want. That works too."

"Did I really throw up on you?" asked Dunya. Alessa nodded, and Dunya groaned.

"Yes, and Copperclash," said Alessa. "But I washed him, and he's okay."

"Oh my darkness, I'm so sorry," said Dunya, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be," said Alessa, rubbing her back. "It's not your fault that you got that drunk. That barkeep will be fired."

"Out of a cannon into the sun?" asked Dunya. Alessa laughed.

"If you deem it necessary," said Alessa.

"I do," said Dunya, finishing her glass of water and lying back down. Her head was still spinning, but her mouth and skin felt better. She closed her eyes, and Alessa stroked her hair as Dunya fell back into the blissful darkness of sleep.


End file.
